Saved
by gohamm15
Summary: Bruce finds out the son he'd thought had died was still alive and tries to be the father he needs.
Shortly after midnight Batman sat behind his large computer in his secret underground cave working diligently on a new case that involved a gun welding young man that always wore a red helmet. He had been going over footage of the young man taking down some of Gotham's major crime lords. To Batman the young man was a murderer no matter if he killed only criminals. He had a strong belief that no one should cross that line to take another's life.

While he continued to go over some more footage he heard a loud motorcycle screech into the cave. Nightwing approched but he was not alone he was holding onto an unconscious youngman.

Batman jumped up from his chair and ran toward his eldest son in anger. He could not believe his son had brought a civilian into his secret cave. "Why did you bring him here!"

"It's Jason!"

"That's impossible!"

"Look at him Bruce! It's him!" Dick insisted.

He looked at the young man that his son was struggling to hold upright and couldn't deny the resemblance was uncanny. But he knew for a fact Jason was dead, he remembered just like it was yesterday holding his dead body and confirming he was dead.

The more he looked at the boy the more he wanted to believe it really was his second son Jason. He easily pulled him up from Dick's arms and carried him to a gurney where he proceeded to tie the young man up like he'd do with any criminal he'd restrain.

"Why are you tying him up? He needs our help!"

"Go get Alfred then get ready for bed." Bruce comanded, he was upset with him for being so reckless.

"What? No! I'm not going to bed!"

"Go do as were told now!"

Dick wanted to argue but wisely decided not to, he knew that tone in his father's voice was to be obeyed or else. He quickly showered and dressed in a pair of grey sweats then went in search of Alfred.

While waiting for Alfred Bruce ran a quick DNA test and was in shock to see it confirm what he thought was impossible. The father in Bruce yanked off his mask with an astonished look on his face and stared at the boy he had thought was dead and gone. Tears sprang to his eyes as he took in the sight of his son's frame breathing softly.

Bruce stood and gazed at his son until he heard footsteps approach from behind him. "Master Bruce-" Alfred gasped after he noticed Jason. "Is this really him?"

"Yes." Was all he could muster out.

"My word! How is this possible? "

Jason moaned and his eyes fluttered open to reveal his teal green eyes.. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move then his eyes widen after he realized Bruce and Alfred were closely watching him.

"Master Bruce is it really necessary to keep the boy restrained?" Alfred questioned, wanting to do nothing more than to untie Jason's limbs free.

"Not until I get answers."

"I don't need to tell you shit. " Jason was angry in the situation he was in. This was the last place he wanted to be. He had moved on with his life and became his own man after he thought his family had easily moved on without him.

"Let me go!" Jason demanded.

"You're not leaving, you're back home where you belong son." Bruce told him.

"If you really gave a shit you'd killed the Joker for what he did to me!"

Alfred could not stand to see the boy he loved so dearly so hostile. "Master Bruce was inconsolable after we thought you has passed, how can you think for a second that you are not loved. You're very much loved and will be shown that love whether you would like it or not. Now, I'll return shortly with a warm dinner plate since you look as if you've skipped one too many meals and I plan to rectify that."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce watched his old friend walk away before he turned his eyes toward son's hostile ones.

"Let me the fuck go!"

Bruce lifted him as if he was weightless and dumped him over his shoulder and took him to the bathroom that was tucked away in a far corner in the cave to get him cleaned up. The boy looked like he had not washed in months and smelled like it too. Bruce deposited his son onto a bench then without a word he began to undress him but the boy resisted with all his might.

"Stop it! Let me fucking go!" Jason yelled as he thrashed to try and get away as his father's hands easily unbuttoned his black pants and began to pull them down.

After Bruce had his son's pants around his knees he pulled him to his side then gave him a hard smack with the flat of his large hand across his behind then demanded. "Settle down."

"Stop! I can do it myself!" Jason pleaded with embarrassment, his cheeks pinkened as he felt his dad begin to pull down his underwear off his stinging bottom. That single smack smarted and he couldn't even rub away the pain due to still being tied up.

Bruce looked at the large red hand print that he was responsible for blossom bright red across his son's white bottom then said. "I will untie you on one condition, you'll stop fighting me and obey me Jason. Am I understood?"

Desperately wanting to be untied Jason nodded his head rapidly while saying. "Whatever, just untie me."

Without a word Bruce pulled out a pocket knife and cut his son lose from his bounds.

Jason held back a sigh of relief once he felt his arms and legs lose but was also keenly aware on how his underwear was peeled down mid thigh, he was glad at least his privates was not on display due to his shirt concealing it. He was about to pull his underwear up but his father batted his hands away.

"Get undressed while I prep your bath."

Jason hated being told what to do, he liked to do things his own way. Now he was expected to listen and do exactly what his father said like he was still a kid, he was not planing on staying long. He watched Bruce fill the large porcelain clawfoot tub with water and noticed a few soft white bubbles appearing in the tub. It took him back to a time when he was a little kid and Bruce used to bathe him before his bedtime. He always loved seeing the bubbles and Bruce always made sure his tub was filled with them each and every time he had bathed him as a kid.

Bruce turned back to see his son sitting down with a lost look in his eyes. He wanted to give the boy a thorough examination himself to ensure he was not harmed and he also planned to have Leslie take a look at him to make extra sure his son was alright. He planned to find out what happened to Jason whether he shared it or not.

"I'll help remove your shoes." Bruce kneeled before his son and began to untie his boots then removed them along with his socks. Seeing no resistance from the boy he continued with his jeans as Jason just sat looking a little zoned out.

"Are you hurt anywhere son?" Bruce asked him as he continued to undress him by pulling off his underwear away from his legs. He examined Jason's legs making sure there were no injuries new or old.

Jason sat and watched as his dad gave him a once over just like old times after he was hurt. He felt overwhelmed with emotion, he wanted to scream and cry. He just hated how uncontrolled he felt.

His emotions were raging within him, he could not make out how he felt with words but they instantly came out with tears when he looked into his dad's loving gaze. He had missed him so much and thought he'd forgotten him and moved on with his life since Tim was now Robin. He had seriously felt his dad didn't want or need him anymore and seriously believed he had been replaced.

At the first sign of tears Bruce pulled his son toward hid chest and hugged him close.

"Its going to be alright son, you're back home where you belong. You're safe now." He put an arm under Jason's bare bottom and hosted him up into his arms just like he had when he was a little boy. He rubbed circles on boy's back while he gently rocked him in his arms walking toward the warm tub.

Bruce sat on the edge of the tub with his son cradled close, murmring soft reassurance until he felt his son calm down. He then helped the boy to sit in the tub and pulled the shirt off his body and the it toward where the rest of his filthy clothing laid.

Bruce noticed a scar running down Jason's bare chest as he lathered up a chamomile scented soap and proceeded to help the boy bathe since Jason looked on the verge of sleep.

His made sure to closely examine every part of his son's frame to make he was not hurt. He found it strange on how his son looked as if he hadn't aged within the two years he was presumed dead.

Jason squirmed as his dad finished off examining his most private places making sure he was not injured or had been injured anywhere on his body. He couldn't help but feel embarrased at being so exposed but he knew that there was nothing that could stop Bruce from making sure he was alright for himself. He remembered the last time he'd tried to stop him it had ended badly for him.

True to his word Alfred brought down a hot dinner plate for Jason and a pair of navy blue and white stripped cotton pajamas.

Bruce had wrapped Jason up in a large white towel then helped him into his pajamas and instructed him to eat the food that was brought down for him.

The boy's mouth watered at the sight of the dinner plate, it had a juicy steak, mashed potatoes and seasoned vegetables. He sat and devoured his meal in less than a minute. He had been starving for awhile and could not remember the last time he even ate a decent meal.

After he saw his son was done with his meal Bruce gently demanded. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm tired." Jason murmured, he did not want to talk about those long months on his own.

"I'll show you to your room." Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him up the stairs to the manor.

Jason was surprised to see all of his old things was not thrown out after they thought he'd died. It touched him on how he was not as forgotten as he'd thought he was. His eyes scanned the room and old memories of his childhood came flooding back. Oh how he had missed being home but he knew he could not let those feelings get in the way of his mission.

Bruce gently steered him to his old bed and tucked him in just like when he was a kid. It felt nice to be taken care of again but he knew things could never go back to how they were. To much had happened to him that had forever changed him. He was not the same boy Bruce knew two years ago. He thought he was a man that needed to do things on his own. So he savored this moment with his dad taking care of him one last time because he planned to take off and go to one of his hideaway spots and make sure to stay under Batman's radar.

"Sleep well son, we'll talk more once you've rested. " Bruce told him before laying a kiss onto his forehead.

Jason couldn't stand to look at his father's loving gaze, it had made him feel guilty in believing that his dad had stopped loving him. He shut his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

Should I continue?

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
